Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bile duct tube and, more particularly, to a biliary diversion tube.
Description of the Related Art
It is said that in recent years, the eating habits of Japanese have become westernized. As a result, some of the diseases common to Japanese have been reduced, whereas diseases and reflux esophagitis accompanying overnutrition such as metabolic syndrome (visceral fat syndrome and the like) and the like have been increasing.
Metabolic syndrome is one of the diseases that modern people are facing. According to the summary of the national health and nutrition survey results reported in 2006 by Office for Lifestyle Related Diseases Control, General Affairs Division, Health Service Bureau, Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare, there were estimated about 9,200,000 metabolic syndrome patients and 9,800,000 potential patients in Japan in 2005. The excessive intake and absorption of fat can be considered as one of the causes of metabolic syndrome. Men and women over 20 years of age tended to gradually decrease in energy intake, but gradually increased in fat energy ratio from 2002 to 2006.
The absorption of fat is deeply related to the dynamics of bile. That is, bile breaks down fat to allow absorption of fat. The present inventors have demonstrated by using radioisotope that in a long-term postoperative course, the miscible state of bile and ingested food influences nutrient absorption, in particular, the recovery of body weight (NPLs 4 and 5).
Both reflux esophagitis and Barrett's esophagus are disorders that have recently been on increase and have already been on rapid increase in Europe and the United States. They tend to increase in Japan following Europe and the United States. It has been affirmatively reported that these disorders are deeply related to each other (NPL 1). The important factors of reflux esophagitis include not only acid reflux but also esophageal reflux of bile (NPLs 2 and 3). The present inventors have demonstrated by preparing a duodenal juice regurgitation model after total gastrectomy in animal experiments that there is a pathological process of reflux esophagitis→Barrett's esophagus→esophageal adenocarcinoma without using any carcinogenic agent and without any involvement of gastric acid (NPLs 6 and 7).
As a medical treatment for morbid obesity, Bariatric surgery for suppressing nutrient absorption has been practiced. This medical treatment shows an increasing tendency, in particular, in the United States (NPL 9). Operative procedures for the purpose of obesity treatment include RYGB (Roux-en Y gastric bypass), adjustable gastric banding, vertical banded gastroplasty, sleeve gastrectomy, and biliopancreatic diversion. In consideration of minimal invasiveness, these procedures have come to be performed by using laparoscopes (NPL 10).
It has been proved that preemptive surgery for bile reflux is effective in suppressing the occurrence of Barrett's esophagus and esophageal adenocarcinoma (NPL 8). As surgical treatments for reflux esophagitis, Nissen's fundoplication and Toupet surgery have been performed for a long time. They are effective in regurgitation prevention. Like obesity treatment surgery, preemptive surgery for bile reflux has also been performed by using a laparoscope (NPLs 11 and 12).